fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Shipwrecked/Chapter 1 - Cruisewreck!
We start with a dark room and a strange man sitting on a chair as a colorful round puffball enters the room. Puffball: So uh, we start now? Man: Have you already sent the invitations? Puffball: You bet I did! Man: Well then, let's begin, but remember, we have to do anything in order to keep it natural and to avoid them from finding out the truth, if you fail then my second-in-charge shall take care of it. Puffball: You had a second-in-charge? Man: I have secrets, my friend......dark secrets....Now go, the "contestants" should be arriving at the docks by now. Puffball: Gotcha! The puffball runs out of the room and takes a cab straight to the docks where he finds himself with a group consisting of a girl with battle armor carrying a strange type of gun, another girl wearing a brown tracksuit sitting on her motorcycle, and a blonde boy shily looking around and ocassinally looking back at the girls. Puffball: Uhhh.....Okay! I'm pretty sure you must be the people I sent the invites to, but could you show me them so I can confirm? The group shows their invitations and the puffball starts counting them before noticing that there are still people who haven't arrived. Puffball: So what happened to the others? "Motor Chick": I don't know, I was blazing at top speed on the way here. Puffball: And you....uhh....gun girl? I'm not sure if it's legal to carry a type of gun like that but hey, we don't judge. "Gun Girl": I was too busy trying to beat her.....*sigh* I lost....Also, don't worry about the gun, i'm totally skilled at using firearms! The gun accidentally goes off and hits a duck, which falls on top of a random bypasser and makes him fall into the water. "Gun Girl": Hey at least I didn't shoot a man. The girl starts laughing which starts creeping the others. Puffball: Okay....and you? Blonde Guy: H-Huh? I didn't do anything wrong! Puffball: Uhm...no, I was just gonna ask if you-- Blonde Guy: I didn't! I swear! Puffball: Okay....*mutters* What a weirdo....Well, my name is Indi and I shall take you on a relaxing cruise all the way to Spa-Isles! The most relaxing place in Earth! "Motor Chick": I still doubt a place like that exists... Indi: Trust me, it exists. Now, you can go inside and check the place out all you want, we won't be leaving until the rest arri-- ???: Wait for us! Indi turns around and sees another group, this time consisting of a young kid, a green snake, a robot, a dark blob and a silent woman. Robot: I'm sorry we're late! Kid: Guap! We're sorry! Indi: Look kid, at this point I don't care, just get on the cruise already. Snake: No need to be rude... The whole group runs in and start chatting as Indi goes to the pilot seat and activates a phone call of sorts in a computer. Man: Is everything ready? Indi: You bet it is! Trust me, boss, you got the perfect man for this job! Man: Great, now wait for a while and then plant the device, it should be powerful enough to change the ship's course and make it crash on the archipelago... Indi: Then I get near the railings and use my secret jetpack... Indi pats on his backpack, which turns out to be the secret jetpack he mentioned Indi: And fly away while the ship crashes and leaves those idiots stranded! We use the cameras to spy on them as they bicker and our ratings will skyrocket! We'll make the biggest reality show in the entire Fantendoverse! Man: I'm glad you get the plan....Ehem....Now plant the device! Indi: I'm on it! This is gonna be so awesome! Indi plants the device and runs away as the ship starts to shake and make a drastic turn, throwing everyone out of balance. Kid: Ugh....What the guap was that? "Gun Girl": *mutter* Oh god please not another annoying kid.....Uhh, I mean, what was that!? Snake: Stay calm! I'm sure it was just a big wave or something, we should keep our cool in these types of situations. The ship starts shaking even more, spreading even more panic. Kid: Oh Guap, we're gonna die! DON'T KEEP YOUR COOL, JUST RUN AROUND AND SCREAM. Surprisingly enough, more shaking causes most of the gang to do specifically just that. Snake: *groan* Did anyone even listen to me? Indi runs into the gang and starts acting as if he's panicking as well Indi: Guys! Something happened with the computer system, we're gonna crash! "Motor Chick": Cruisers have computer systems? The girl snaps out of her panic to raise her eyebrow, obviously suspecting something, until more shaking occurs and makes her fall to the ground. Indi: There should be lifeboats nearby, just go! The gang runs off and Indi gets close to one of the railings to witness the ship moving closer to an archipelago, about to crash. Indi: Hahahahaha! Oh god, this is HILARIOUS, now I just have to pull this little wire and....INSTANT JETPACK! The backpack doesn't do anything and Indi starts to panic as some parts start to fall, covering his way to the lifeboats. Indi: Hehehe....Who needs lifeboats? I have my trusty jetpack! Indi pulls the wire again and it doesn't do anything, so he talks to his boss, worried, via a special hologram watch. Indi: B-Boss! The jetpack is not working! Man: About that....Yeah, the jetpack thing was just a lie... Indi: No way! It worked before! Man: That was a real jetpack...But I switched it to a real backpack in the end when I thought it would look obvious to the contestants.....Probably should've told ya that, you should get to the lifeboats. Indi: Y-You bastard! I can't get to the lifeboats now! Man: Well that was your fault for not trying it out in the railings near the lifeboats! ....Well, that would've looked obvious too so....Huh, I guess you were screwed since the moment you entered this plan. The ship shakes once more, throwing Indi to the ground and making a pillar fall down where he is laying, Indi tries to run away but the rubble blocks his way. Indi: YOU'RE A GODDAMN BASTARD! F-FUCK YOU DAR-- The pillar falls down on Indi and crushes him as the entire ship steers towards the island. "Gun Girl": Row faster! "Motor Chick": I'm pretty sure we got some time before the cruiser heads this way! "Gun Girl": ROW FASTER ANYWAYS!! The gang makes it to the island and watch as the cruiser slowly steers towards the island, toppling over bfore reaching the shore and causing a big wave that splashes the whole gang. Kid: Oh Guap....Now we're stranded... Blonde Guy: I wish I could've done something about it.....But oh well, the past is in the past, nothing I can do about it now. "Motor Chick": Anyone noticed the silent girl panic AT ALL during the shaking? Snake: Better question is: Anyone noticed her AT ALL, period? The gang stare at each other in silence before looking back at the silent woman in uniform, who briefly adjusts her sunglasses without taking them off and speaks up for the first time. Silent Woman: We have to pick a leader. Category:Fantendo Shipwrecked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Subpages Category:Chapters